


It's gonna be OK

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clizzy - Freeform, Finally, First Kiss, First Time, Hook Up, I WROTE SMUT, Little bit of angst, Love Confession, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding, Smut, alcohol drinking, jimon, mention of Climon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: At Malec's wedding and after he broke up with Clary, Simon is feeling lonely. At the end of the day he and Jace start talking, get drunk and end up having the best night of their lives.





	It's gonna be OK

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write a longer one and there it is. I had no idea I could ship one person with two but here I am writing Jimon and Saphael at the same time.
> 
> HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!

Alec and Magnus’ wedding finally happened after Magnus proposed to Alec two years after they met. It was quickly but someone said that Shadowhunters bond for life and Alec was definitely sure about that. The ceremony was beautiful and the hunter almost cried when he saw Magnus walking down the alley. When it ended all guests moved to the huge dining room and of course a bar. Clary sat between Isabelle and Alec, trying to avoid Simon after he broke up with her what left him sitting next to Jace.   
“She’s still mad?” blonde asked the vampire when the dinner was over and the music started playing.   
“I think so…” Lewis whispered back.   
Everyone was now dancing except them and few other people.  
“Maybe you should talk to her.” Hunter suggested.  
“I’m not gonna ruin her fun.” He pointed at the redhead dancing with Izzy. “Besides I’m not really in the mood.”  
“And what are you in the mood for?” Wayland asked raising his eyebrow.   
“Alcohol.” Simon simply said getting up. “You want something?” he asked. “Never mind I have an idea.” He said without waiting for the answer.   
Jace was left alone for not even ten second when Simon speed back to him with a whisky.  
“You brought whole bottle?” hunter looked at him surprised when downwolder sat next to him. “Did you bring glasses?”  
“Who needs them?” Lewis smiled opening the bottle and took a sip before offering it to Jace.  
He hesitated for a moment but eventually he accept it and drank a little bit himself.  
“Are you okay?” Wayland asked suspiciously. Not like he cared.  
“Yea, why?” Simon looked at him taking another, this time bigger sip.  
“You don’t usually drink and now you’re emptying the whole bottle of Jack Daniels. Even I can feel something is wrong.” Jace explained. “Is it Clary? You still love her?”  
“I’m the one who broke up, so no. I don’t love her anymore.” Vampire sighed, hugging the bottle,  
“Then what is it?”  
“She sometimes act like she’s the middle of freaking world. She has a right to be mad at me right now but we were friends since forever and I thought nothing would change that. But then you came and she stopped giving a damn about me.” He confessed feeling like he said to much.  
“Go on.” Jace encouraged him emptying the bottle little bit more,  
“She did it to me.” he felt like someone took away the rock he was carrying. Clary was his best friend so he hated thinking about her like that, but he did. It was the time to let this go.” I know she was then busy with rescuing Jocelyn and everything… But after I became a vampire she left me. I was all by myself.”  
At first Jace didn’t say anything, still too scared to open.  
“Oh fuck it.” He eventually said drinking almost ¼ of what left. “I was alone too, you know. After what happened at Valentine’s attack… I killed so many downwolders and no one was there for me. Clary was busy with you, Alec with Magnus and Isabelle was nowhere to be found. I was so freaking broken I…” he stopped in the middle of the sentence unsure if he wanted to relieve that much.  
“You?” Simon raised his eyebrow.  
Instead of answering Jace rolled up his left sleeve showing two scars on his wrist, the one that Simon made and the other, much different.   
“I tried to kill myself.” The blonde confessed.   
There was a heavy silence between them.  
“I’m sorry for not being there for you…” Simon suddenly broke it. “I know how does it feel… I should’ve known.”  
“It’s not your fault, okay? Let’s just change the subject.” Hunter suggested. “Why did you broke up with Clary?”  
“Really? From all the subjects…” Lewis started but Wayland cut him off.  
“I was joking okay? What do you want to talk about?”  
“Do you sometimes wish to be a mundane?” Simon asked.  
“I never was one… But yea.. Sometimes I think it would be much easier.” Jace sighed.  
“It was…” Lewis agreed. “I mean sometimes it was awful and crazy but still it was better than the thought of being immortal.”  
“I’m glad Alec found his happiness.” Hunter confessed suddenly.  
“Me too.” Simon smiled as he looked at the dancing husbands.  
“It makes you depressed, doesn’t it?” Jace looked at him. It was more a state than a question.  
“Little bit.” Vampire confessed.  
“Wanna sneak out for moment?” blonde asked. He had no idea why he actually did this. Maybe it was alcohol or maybe he wanted to make Simon feel better.. No. Definitely alcohol.  
“Really? I mean it’s you parabatai’s wedding…” Lewis looked at him surprise.  
“And Magnus’. It won’t end soon.” Jace smiled getting up. “Come on.” He offered his hand.  
Simon took it, grabbed the alcohol and hunter dragged him outside where were the rooms.  
“Where are we going?” vampire asked.  
“My room. It’s freezing outside and there is no other option to be honest.”   
Wayland surprised Simon with that answer but he didn’t complain. After the moment they got to the destination, Jace closing the door behind them as he sat on the bed, his back resting on the wall.   
“I love Alec but these couples where making me more blue then I already am.” Wayland confessed laughing as Simon sat next to him and handled him the bottle. Jace immediately took a sip.  
“We’ll be happy.. One day..” Lewis assured him.  
“How do you know? I killed almost half of the downwolders and you’re immortal monster.” He said without thinking. “Sorry.”  
“No, you’re right. I am a monster.” Simon agreed.  
“Bottoms up?” Jace asked rising the bottle.  
“Bottoms up.” Lewis agreed watching as Jace was swallowing the alcohol and gave him the bottle.  
“The rest is yours.” He cringed a little bit on the taste.  
Simon took it and did exactly the same and soon after they were both laughing.  
“And then he told me I’m his son..” Jace continued crying from the laugh. “And I was like, what the hell man? Nothing would beat this.” He looked at Simon with unspeakable dare.  
“I threw Raphael. Literally.” Lewis reminded. “And I betrayed the clan.”  
“I activated the Soul Sword.”   
“I got kidnapped so many times I can’t count.”  
“I kissed Clary even though she was my sister.”  
“I drank from you.”  
“And I can’t stop thinking about this.”   
This exchange was quick and left Simon staring into Jace’s eyes.  
“That’s why it didn’t healed?” he asked.  
“I didn’t wanted it to heal. I can’t stop thinking about it anyway… It was so amazing…” Jace confessed.  
“We can do it again.” Simon said without thinking.  
Before he could react Jace took out a small knife and delicately slit the skin on his neck, near the collarbone. The scent of nephilim’s blood hit vampire’s nostrils.  
“Jace I… “he started but the sight was so overwhelming he lost his voice.  
“Do it..” Jace just whispered, his voice hoarse, eyes dark with lust.  
Simon thought it may only be alcohol that took over them but he didn’t care. In a matter of seconds his fangs were out, buried in hunter’s neck. Jace groaned from the sensation, his hands found a way under Simon’s shirt, fingers running over his torso making Simon shiver. Lewis didn’t realize how much he wanted Jace until now. Until he was drinking form him, hands running all over Jace’s body till he touched the material where Jace’s penis was. Blonde groaned in pleasure, hips rocked and head back, giving Simon more space. The vampire licked the red stripe running down hunters neck as he pulled away long enough to take off Jace’s shirt, his eyes locked with blonde’s, full of lust and hungry. Simon bit his lower lip as Jace did the same with his white shirt so now they were both half naked. Vampires eyes ran down hunter’s bare torso, lip still between his teeth when suddenly Jace kissed him passionately, pushing him to the bed. He bit Simon’s lower lip before he pulled away in a need for air. Breathing heavily hunter moved his lips down to vampire’s jaw and neck, nibbling the soft skin causing Simon to moan.  
“Fuck…” he cussed as Jace bit harder.   
He needed to feel his blood again and he needed it now. Simon used his super strength to flip them so now he was the one in charge. Massaging Jace’s member he again buried his fangs into soft skin, sucking the blood off Jace’s veins.   
“Simon!” Jace couldn’t help but moan.  
Simon’s tongue slide over the scars he made before his eyes was back on Jace’s level, looking at the blown pupils he felt his pant tighten. He gave Jace a quick but hungry kiss before his lips were leaving soft kisses down Jace’s torso making him rock his hips again. As Simon got to the belt he stopped and looked at the hunter who was observing him all the time. Simon couldn’t think of something hotter than this. Not leaving Jace’s eyes he unlocked the belt and slide his pants down hunter’s legs before they were thrown to the floor. His tongue ran over Jace’s thigh, sights still locked as Simon sank his teeth in hunter’s right tight just under his pelvis. Blonde couldn’t keep his head up anymore. He moaned in pleasure arching his back and exposing his muscled body. Without a warning Simon pulled away from Jace’s thigh ad he slide down Jace’s boxers. The vampire did the same with his before he was back at Jace’s level and looked into his eyes.   
“Shit… Simon…” he groaned into other’s lips.  
“What do you want Jace?” Simon whispered.   
“I want you… I always wanted….” Hunter confessed. He was a complete mess but Simon also.  
“Good because I want you too… That’s why I broke up with her…. You are so hot Jace… And your blood….” Jace cut him off with his lips groaning loudly as vampire took his member and in the matter of seconds Jace was inside him.   
“Jace!” Simon moaned as he moved.   
“Bite me..” Wayland begged. He didn’t have to wait long as he felt Simon’s fangs again buried in his skin. “Fuck! Simon…”  
The vampire started moving faster and sucking harder, making Jace a living mess. As hunter’s hand wrapped around Simon’s penis he pulled away from the sensation. Blood was still running down Jace’s neck and Simon’s lips, staining the sheets but none of them seemed to care.   
“G-..!” Simon chocked at the name. “Fuck Jace!”   
They didn’t lasted long, soon after they reached the climax Simon stopped moving but didn’t change their position. He leaned down to kiss Jace one more time, hunter licked away the rest of the blood.  
“Did you mean it?” Simon asked. He didn’t want to destroy the moment but he needed to know.  
“Yes Simon. Every word.” Jace confessed smiling at him. “And you?”  
“Same.” The vampire smiled back before kissing his lover again.  
“Are we gonna tell them?” Wayland asked as Simon laid next to him.  
“Isn’t it forbidden or something?”  
“We’re at mixed wedding… Beside who cares.” Jace wrapped his arm around Simon and pulled him closer.  
“Maryse will be furious.” Simon laughed.  
“Who cares.” Hunter smiled kissing Lewis again when someone opened the door.  
“GOSH MY EYES.” They heard Clary’ s and Isabelle voices.  
“Did anyone told you how to knock?” Jace raised his eyebrow as he covered them with bloody sheets.   
“We wanted to call you for a cake. And I wanted to apologize for acting like a bitch lately.” Redhead explained.  
“It’s nothing..” Simon smiled. “Really.”  
“Thank you.” Clary smiled.  
“How did you know where to find us?” Jace asked.  
“We heard you.” Isabelle responded nervously.  
“The music downstairs is too loud… There is no way… Or..” blonde connected the dots. “Congrats.” He smiled at girls making them blush.  
“I’m happy for you C.” Simon said.  
“And I’m happy for you..” she responded.  
“Jace… he didn’t bit you, did he?” Izzy looked at them terrified.  
“Don’t tell Alec.” Jace just said.” He would sent me to the rehab and I’m not an addict…” he begged.  
“And you can’t tell him about me and Clary, deal?”  
“Deal. Now go because we want to dress up.”  
Girls disappeared immediately.  
“You are addicted.” Simon look at Jace when they got up.  
“Just as much as you are but I also love you so no one needs to know that.” Jace moved closer to Lewis.   
“You love me, huh?” Simon smiled. “I love you too Jace.” He confessed connecting their lips.  
The next morning they woke up with a massive hangover but none of them regretted what happened the night before.


End file.
